


Equestrian Corruption

by KriegSchnee



Category: MLP - Fandom, My Little Pony, Star Wars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegSchnee/pseuds/KriegSchnee
Summary: Tyber Zann the leader of the Zann Consortium ends up in Equestria after a ambush by the Empire. With no place to hideout, he heads into unknown space. Watch as Tyber and his crew come across the peculiar planet of Equis. How will Equestria deal with his corruption? Read to find out.





	Equestrian Corruption

Tyber Zann. A name once so feared that the mention of it caused shivers to go down people's spine. He was once the leader of the galaxy's most powerful crime organization that had hundreds even thousands of politicians in his pocket, now he was just the leader of a small pirate fleet consisting of the ships that he had left or managed to steal.

Tyber held a small smirk on his face as he looked out of the viewport on his capital ship’s bridge. The Aggressor class ship star destroyer was one of the last ones he had in his possession, the Merciless. What a fitting name for one such as Tyber. Besides the Merciless he had just one more of this class of ship. Flanking the Merciless are 4 Interceptor frigates that were badly in need of repair. Trailing slowly behind them was the remaining Aggressor destroyer named Retribution. They had engaged a small trading convoy, but a New Republic patrol had come across them in the middle of the engagement. He had lost 2 ships with nothing to show for it. Tyber punched the viewport window screaming.

“Dam it.” Tyber screamed loudly. The crew in the bridged looked at him in fear. Tyber was unpredictable when he was enraged. 

“Calm down Tyber.” Out came a calmer voice, Urai Fen. Tybers oldest and closest friend. “You’re acting like a child. Its unbecoming of a crime lord.”

“Crime lord? With what empire Urai? A crime lord without a empire. Pfft we lost everything Urai.” Tyber responded sarcastically. “I was untouchable. Now look at me. We had fleets of ships. Now we are just stuck with one not even the quarter of what we had. Half deserted, and a quarter sold us out to either the Empire or the Rebels. So don't tell me to calm down Urai.” He glare at Urai who simply stared at him. 

“Still, it doesn't inspire the confidence you need in our men. All you have been doing is attack random convoys and not planning anything out. If this keeps up we won't even have a fleet.” Urai responded keeping his calm and he looks at the bridge crew who had went back to their stations. Tyber kept glaring at him and sighs.

“Fine. You’re right, I'm wrong. Happy now?” Tyber asked. He didnt wait for Urai to answer. “See me in our conference room.” Tyber left the bridge thinking. ‘What am I going to do? As much as I hate to admit it...Urai is right.’’ He passed several mercenaries whose existence he didn’t acknowledge. He kept walking until he reached his conference room. Tyber sat in one of the chairs at the long table. He buried his face into his hands thinking. Then, Tyber heard the door slide open and Urai walked in by himself. Urai had his blades attached to his wrists as always. Tyber looked at his avian looking friend.

“What are we going to do?” Tyber asked Urai. He leans back in his chair and he crosses one of his legs over the other leg. 

Urai looked at him with a deadpan face. “You’re the boss Tyber. I can only advise you. Not tell you what to do.” Urai was a bit surprised. He had never seen Tyber act this way before. This was the very man who double crossed Jabba the hutt and showed no remorse to his enemies and even to his own associates.

Tyber sighs. “I had a feeling you would say that old friend.” He has a small smirk on his face now. “The Consortium will return Urai. Mark my words.” Urai nodded in return. Then the alarm started to sound out. At that very moment something struck the ship making it shutter. The red alarm lights flashed out brightly. Tyber took out his communicator and contacted the bridge. 

“Bridge status report.” Tyber shouted he got up and he left the room with Urai. He was walking in a fast pace, but he wasn't running.

“3 Imperial Star destroyers sir. They exited hyperspace and ambushed us. Our interceptors have formed up around us as a shield but are taking heavy damage.” The lieutenant replied.

“Fire up our main cannon. Fire at their lead ship. Have our interceptors focus on their Tie fighters. Have the Retribution aim at whatever it can.” Tyber ordered. He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. He cuts the communication off.

“Urai have Nyo’omy meet us in the bridge.” Tyber stopped walking and he looks at Urai. 

“The defiler?” Urai asked confused. “They are trained for ground combat not space combat.”

“Just do it.” Tyber ordered. He makes his way to the bridge and sees the raging battle through the viewport. “Damage report.”

The Lieutenant turns to look at him. “The Merciless has taken moderate damage. Unfortunately we have lost one of the interceptors already. Our main cannon is still charging up. the Retributions main cannon is firing and has taken moderate damage.” The Lieutenant reports to Tyber. 

Tyber looks out the viewport. He watched as the Tie fighters flew past his ship shooting green bolts. The bolts dissipated once they hit the Merciless shield. 

“Main cannon almost charged sir.” The main gunner reported. 

Tyber looks at him. “Fire when ready.” He looks back out through the viewport. Tyber knew that his interceptors stood no chance against Star Destroyers; especially when they are as damaged as these are. Tyber sighs as the gunner shouts. “Main cannon firing.” He watches as blue ion blast, red, and green plasma bolts flash from the Merciless main cannon.   
Tyber smirks watching them impact the lead Star destroyer. He kept a cam face when it started to break apart. That was..unexpected to say the least. It usually took more than one volley from the main cannon to destroy one. Then, another interceptor to their right blew up. The remains of the ship went flying and some hit the Merciless. 

“Sir, that explosion knocked out one of our turbo lasers and an ion cannon.” Another gunner spoke up. This one was a female Twilek. She was standing up from her station. 

Tyber looks at her and doesn’t answer her. He keeps looking for another second and he looks back out at the battle. Pieces of the interceptors and the Star Destroyer were now floating around littering the space battlefield. Soon one of the consoles started beeping. The crew member at the console reported. “Sir. We have more Imperials incoming.” 

Tyber watched as two more Star Destroyers appeared behind the remaining two. The the door leading to the bridge slid open and urai walked in with the defiler. Tyber turns around to look at them. 

“Defiler Nyo’omy reporting.” The defiler said once he saw Tyber nods and looks at Urai. 

“What took you so long?” Tyber asked amused. “I almost thought that you died.”

Urai shakes his head. “I didn’t know where the defiler was so I had to look for him.”

“Very well.” Tyber turns around and looks at the Lieutenant. “Prepare jump for emergency hyperspace jump. Tell the remaining ships to follow us.” The lieutenant nods and he started shouting orders to the bridge members. 

Tyber sat in his command chair. “Defiler I want you to go to my room and bring me my equipment. Urai stay here.” Nyo’omy nodded and leaves the bridge.

The lieutenant moves next to Tyber. “Retribution has reported that they have entered the coordinates and are ready to enter at will. One of the interceptors report that their hyperdrive has been disabled.”

“Leave them behind. They are just a liability to us.” Tyber simply said. “Is the hyperjump ready?”

“Its ready. We will jump at your command sir.” The lieutenant responded as he checked his datapad.

Tyber stared at him like a idiot. “Do it you fool. Or do you want to wait for the Imperials to destroy us before you do.” He sighs and slaps the lieutenant on the back of his head. Tyber would have executed him, but he was short on funds and manpower and couldn't afford to replace him. The Lieutenant flinches slightly and nods. He looks at the navigator. 

“You heard the boss.” The Lieutenant said. The navigator nods. “Beginning emergency hyperspace jump.” Tyber looked out the viewport seeing the familiar blue lines. At that moment the bridge doors slide open again and Nyo’omy walked in with Tyber’s equipment. He handed them to Tyber who holstered his gun. Tyber then moved to the chair in the middle of the bridge he sat down and watched. “Overall damage report.” Tyber ordered. He laid back in his chair. 

“We lost three of the interceptors and the Merciless lost a turbolaser. Our shields are depleted. The Retribution reports that they have lost all of their turbo lasers.” The Lieutenant drones out nervously. “The Retribution and the interceptor frigate are both heading to the coordinates we have sent them.”

“And what are the coordinates.” Tyber asked studying the lieutenant. He never bothered to asked him for his name. The lieutenant checks his datapad and looks at the navigator, then he looks at Tyber again. 

“Deep into unknown space. The Navigator placed the random coordinates.” The lieutenant said slowly. He looked at Tyber in fear.

Tyber glared at the navigator, a male zabrak with red and black coloration, who then stood up nervously. 

“S-sir?” Tyber stood up from his chair and walked up to the navigator. Tyber glared and punched him in the face hard. “YOU IDIOT. Your lucky I'm not going to shoot you. This better not happen again. Understand.” The navigator nods in fear holding his broken nose. “Y-yes sir.”

Tyber walks back to his chair fuming. He sits back down. “Is there anyway to change the coordinates?” Tyber asks sighing. “And what's your name lieutenant?”

“Lieutenant Lynn sir.” The Lieutenant now identified Lynn reports. He looks at the Navigator again who simply shakes his head still holding his bloody nose. “No sir…”

Tyber nods his head. “Well it seems like we will have to adjust.” He looks at Urai. “Prepare the men. We don’t know what will be out there once we exit hyperspace. Nyo’omy get your squad together.” Tyber stands up from his chair. “Report to me once we have exited hyperspace.” Tyber leaves the bridge and heads to his room. ‘This could prove to be fortuitous depending if the planets are populated. However, it could also end in death, or being stranded in the middle of unknown space.‘ Tyber thought as he entered his room. He laid his blaster on the counter next to his bed. Tyber undressed into his underclothing and he laid back on the bed. There was no night or day. Not in space, so they simply went to sleep when they felt the need to do so. Tyber drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
He awoke several hours later to Urai calling his communicator. Tyber sat up and answered him. “What is it Urai?”

“We have exited hyperspace. The Retribution and the interceptor are minutes from appearing behind us. Come to the bridge...you need to see this.” Urai replied as he cut the communication.

Tyber sighs and he gets off of his bed. Tyber grabs his clothes and redressed himself. He grabs his blaster and he heads to the bridge. Tyber finally reached the bridge and he walked in once the doors slide open. Urai was already there standing next to Lieutenant Lynn and they turned around once Tyber had walked in. Tyber looked at him.

“So what is it?” Tyber asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I have never seen anything like it before in my life Tyber.” Urai turns around again and points out of the viewport. Tyber looked at where he was pointing and he stared in shock.

A sun and moon were orbiting the planet right in front of them. 

“What the hell?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Down in Canterlot city

Celestia smiled as she ate her cake piece by piece. She moaned each time she swallowed a piece. It was so delicious, so moist and warm, and the best part was that it was chocolate. Her favorite! 

“Oh you outdid yourself again Chef Buddy.” Celestia said smiling to the pudgy earth pony baker who simply bowed before her. 

“Its an honor to bake a cake for you your highness.” Chef Buddy replied. He had a huge smile on his face. Celestia nodded with a motherly smile and she floated a bag of bits to the chef who simply grabbed it with his mouth. “Thank you your highness. I must beg my pardon, but I must head home.”

Celestia nodded in return. “Have a safe trip home my little pony.” She smiled as he left the room. Celestia smirked turning her attention to the cake. “Now it’s just you and me hehe.” She kissed the top of the cake the way a mother would kiss her child. Then, a familiar blue alicorn flew in through the open window. 

“Sister! I bring news.” Luna said as she landed inside the room and stared when she noticed that she had ruined the wonderful moment. “Hehe.”

Celestia sighs and whispers to the cake. “I’ll see you later my love.” She turns to look at Luna. “What’s wrong Lulu?” 

“I sensed something large sister while we was raising the moon. I never sensed anything of the like before.” Luna replied nervously. It was hard using this modern version of Equis. “Its out up in the sky. It’s still very far from us, near the moon.”

“Luna I’m sure you’re imagining things. I haven’t sensed anything.” Celestia said hastily so she can go back to her cake. “It’s late. Why don’t we investigate it tomorrow?”

Luna stared at her and sighs. “Fine.” Celestia nods smiling. “Good night Luna.”

“Good night sister.” Luna replied and she flies back out of the window. 

Celestia smiles and she looks back at the cake. “Now where were we my love.” She said with a sultry voice.


End file.
